Living Without You
by ellenah2
Summary: What happens if Edward doesn't save Bella after childbirth. What if the venom fails? What if she dies? This is what happens.
1. Edward Chap 1

_**This is Edwards point of view Chapter 1. This story is about what happens when the venom doesn't work on**_ **_Bella...Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

I put my lips onto her still ones and blew a breath of air into her lungs.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

Again, I put my lips onto hers and blew more air.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

My pale white hands pumped away at my wife's chest. I blew more air into her lungs. I swiftly bixxt into her neck, closing the wound with my tongue.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

I don't know how long I did this routine. I couldn't concentrate. Not even enough to hear Carlisle come in. His hand touched my shoulder. But I couldn't even concentrate enough to hear his thoughts. My thoughts were fully focused on bringing her back.

"Edward." he said, his voice strained. But he was far away. Or more like, I was far away. It was just me and her in this world.

"Edward! She's gone. Did you hear me? She's gone!"

No. I refused to believe it.

"I can do this. _She is not dead._" I growled while pumping away at her chest.

"Edward, it's been 6 hours, for Christ's sake! She is gone!" I felt strong arms pulling me away.

"**NO!**" I screeched. I fought away from Carlisle's arms. I put Bella's limp body against my chest. "**BELLA!**" I screamed, my head tilted back as I screamed her name at the ceiling. "No!" I sobbed.

I stared down at my Bella's face. She is so beautiful. I sobbed again. I kissed her still lips, trying to make them kiss back.

But I knew they never would.

The pain was so great. Like someone had stabbed me. No, like someone had crushed my whole body with a thousand pound truck while I was on fire, and than forced me to crawl across a bed of nails and broken glass, while being shot at. But multiply that by 100,000. That was as close as you could get to how I felt.

But, of course, I had caused this. If I hadn't been so stupid. If I hadn't agreed to... No. If I had just left her alone after I had saved her from the van. If I hadn't been so curious! Than, maybe she would still be alive. She would be happy, probably going to some cheap college. Probably still be laughing with her friends and driving that crappy truck of hers. Probably with Jacob. Probably still alive.

I looked at her face. Memorizing every single part of it. To her brown curls, to her beautiful chocolate eyes. I closed my eyes and remembered every single facial expression. Every single moment I ever had with her, and stored it.

I kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, her neck, her chin, her shoulders. I stared at her lips, memorizing them as well, and than I kissed her for the last time. I memorized the taste. I pulled her close to me and breathed in her scent. She smelled like the most wonderful flower you could ever imagine.

I took a clean scalpel and cut off a small chunk of her hair, as well as a piece of her blouse. I tied it together with a spare string on my shirt and tucked it safely into my pocket.

I pulled her in, one last time, and held her close. I closed my eyes and lay her body gently on the hospital bed, covering her face with the stained white blanket. I turned around and opened my eyes. Carlisle had left the room.

I walked down the stairs slowly. Trying to keep my face as blank as possible. When I got downstairs I tried to concentrate enough to read everyone's thoughts.

_Poor, poor boy.._Carlisle thought, looking at me with a strained expression.

_Oh my god. Bella. Oh my poor Edward_ Esme thought, looking as if she would be sobbing if she could.

Jasper was looking at me with the most pained, and most...confused expression. He was confused because he couldn't change my emotions. He couldn't even slightly modify them because they were so strong.

Oh how this feeling pained me! I hated everyone for a moment. I hated Carlisle and Esme for pitying me. I hated Jasper for not being able to control my emotions, I hated Alice and Emmett for not even being here. And I hated Renesmee, for killing my love, my Bella. Oh my Bella! My careful blank expression was tore down as I thought about her, and everyone stared, horrified. Jasper was even surprised.

And then, I was on my knees, sobbing my tearless sobs once more.


	2. Jacob Chap 2

Renesmee puts a warm hand on my neck. A picture of the Cullens house appears in my mind.

_When are we going back? _She wanted to know.

"Soon." I say to her. I shift Renesmee to my other arm so I can check my phone for a missed call or even a text from Rosalie. Nothing. She was supposed to let me know when I could come back.

When Bella was ready.

But it's been six hours! _Six!_ What's the hold up? But I guess I should be happy to have my Renesmee to myself. I hate having to put her in those bloodsuckers arms.

_Ugh._ Just the thought made me cringe.

Nessie put her small hand on my neck again. A picture of Bella's face, covered in sweat and grime, showed in my head.

_Where's mommy?_ She asked.

"I don't know where she is." I answered honestly. The couple on the bench next to me, turned to look. I realized, to them, I probably looked as if I were talking to myself.

Oh well. I don't care what they think anyway. As long as my Renesmee was happy.

"Are you sure you don't want to go on the swings Nessie?" She sighed. A mature and musical sound coming from an only 6 hour old child.

She put her hand on my neck again. She showed me a picture of her on the swings and me pushing her, as she had seen before. I grinned and bounded through the soggy molch to get to the rusty swing set.

I put her small body carefully in the baby swing, buckled her in, and pushed her very gently, her swing only lifting about a foot in the air. She laughed with glee. I stopped swinging.

Did she just._.laugh_?

I grinned widely. Staring at the small girl in wonder.

Than, my phone rang.

Rosalie.

"He-lo" I said into the small device.

"Jacob?" Her voice was laced with pain. I've never heard her like this.

"What's wrong?" I said sharply.

"You need to come. _Now_."

"Whats happened?" But I was speaking to a dial tone. What had happened? I could only think the worst. The one thing that would make Rosalie feel pain.

I felt something being ripped out of me. I could hear my mind screaming. Screaming with pain. With Agony.

With the loss of the girl I loved.

I wanted to scream right along with it. I wanted to claw at my face. I wanted to run, and I wanted to stay at the same time. But I knew I had to keep it together. For Renesmee's sake.

And then, the memory came back to me. The memory of Edward. The burning man. I knew what he would excpect of me. And I knew I wouldn't be able to do it.

I _couldn't_ kill him.

Mostly because he was Renesmees' father, and it would cause her pain if I did it. But a small part of my mind whispered to me.

A small part of me knew, I _wanted_ him to suffer. I _wanted_ him to feel horrible.

I wanted him to feel the pain.

Renesmee wimpered, bringing me back to reality.

She reached for me and I leaned down so she could touch my cheek. She showed me the way I had looked a moment before. I shuddered.

I looked like the time Edward had asked me to kill him.

I looked like the burning man.

She gently patted me and showed me again, agitated that I didn't answer her.

"I'll tell you later, Nessie." She smiled and showed the house again, and than Bella's face. The picture brought tears to my eyes but I managed to hold them back. I faked a smile.

"Yes, it's time to go home." I said, avoiding her question about Bella. She smiled. I swiftly pulled her out of the swing and gently kissed her forehead.

_You're going to have to tell her soon you know_ my self-conscious whispered to me.

_Yeah, I know._


	3. Edward Chap 3

I fiddled with the white cloth that covered my wife's body.

Another painful sob racked through my body.

That's all I could think of her as now.

Bella's body.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I am _so_ sorry." My voice cracked at the end.

Another sob.

Memory's flashed through me.

Bella walking into class for the first time

Bella gasping as a van flew at her.

Bella figuring my secret out.

Bella on my lips for the first time.

Bella asleep. Speaking my name.

Bella laughing.

Bella crying into my shirt after visiting Jacob.

Bella studying while I played with her hair.

Bella walking down the aisle, towards me. A _monster._

Bella smiling through a sheet of tears after we say '_I do'_.

Bella at Isle Esme.

Bella with the monster in her.

Bella spilling the cup of blood.

Bella screaming in pain.

Bella seeing her daughter for the first time.

Bella grinning for the last time.

Bella's still fragile frame going limp under my hands.

It was my fault. From the beginning.

"Oh Bella," I whispered. Another body-racking sob went through me.

And than I heard it.

The fast paced heart-beat. Renesmee. _The creature._

I thought about going down there to kill her, just like she killed my Bella. But then I read her mind.

She had a very strong connection to someone. It was interesting enough to sway my mind from Bella for just a second. But in the back of my mind, the pain was still there.

The someone..was..Jacob. Jacob.._imprinted?_

On.._the creature?_

I sighed aloud. How was I going to kill it without hurting Jacob?

_Maybe I could just kill them both_. An intriguing thought. But, no. I couldn't hurt him. Not after everything he did for Bella.

Thinking her name brought my eyes back to her body, lying on the hospital bed.

The blanket had moved.

Not enough for human eyes to detect, but enough for me.

There was no air blowing through here. At least not at the moment.

I was hopeful.

"Bella?" I asked slowly to the still body.

I waited a full two minutes for something to happen. I sighed, and before I could turn my head, I saw the hands under the blanket twitch.

I gasped. But in a flash, I had gotten the stained-white sheet off of her head.

"_Bella?_" I asked again. Her eyelid twitched. I gasped again.

"Bella!" I whispered loudly with joy. I don't know how this was possible, how it had happened..but she.._my Bella_...she was _alive!_

I kissed her still lips once. And than once more.

They didn't kiss back.

Aggravated, I put both hands to her cheeks and pulled her toward me, kissing her again.

And than, slowly, I felt her kissing back.

She opened her eyes slowly. Her surprised chocolate brown eyes that I had thought I had lost.

"Edward?" she asked quietly. I grinned widely, and she smiled back. I tore the blanket off of her.

Her clothes, though stained with blood were fine, though I am very sure we had cut it open when taking Renesmee out. She looked so much..healthier!

Than I thought of everyone else. Carlisle, Esme! Wait until they see her!

"Bella, come." I said holding out my hand to her. She took it willingly. "We must show you to the family! How happy it will make them!" She smiled.

"Than I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting than!" she laughed. Oh! How I loved her laugh!

I pulled her down the stairs, grinning widely. Then I realized, nobody was here.

I pulled her onto the couch. I took her hand and stared into her eyes. She blushed. Never have I appreciated her as much as I do now!

Than I heard them coming.

"Ready Bella?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"Ready."

"Stay here. I want to surprise them." I got up and went over to the front door. Carlisle came in first, followed by the rest of the family, except Rosalie, Jacob, and Renesmee.

Where were they?

They all stared at me. Their expressions similar to their thoughts. What could make Edward smile like this, when Bella was.._dead_? Was he crazy?

"Carlisle," I said looking at everyone. "I have great news." They looked at me, confusion in their expressions. But strangely, I couldn't concentrate on their thoughts through the happiness.

"Come." I told them. They followed me into the living room, where Bella sat. "You see?" I said grinning wildly. "She's alive! _Alive!_"

They looked at me, like I had just lost my mind.

"Oh boy..." Carlisle said, sort of awkwardly.

"What?" I asked. But before I could concentrate on their thoughts Alice whispered,

_"Edward. Their is no one in here."_


	4. Jacob Chap 4

I barged through the front door of the Cullen's house.

Rosalie was standing with her back to me. She whirled around, suprise crossing her face, but then it carefully morped to a blank, emotionless expression.

Her eyes flashed to Renesmee, than to the stairs. Her uneasiness radiated through the air, and I could understand why she felt that way. Bella had just...-I couldn't think the word- and Renesmee was the cause. Of course I would never blame her. She didn't know what she had done. But Edward might not think the same way.

I nodded to her and walked out the way I had come. Rosalie darted in front of me so she could lead the way.

I ran after her, careful not to drop Nessie.

She ran deep into the forest and abruptly stopped in a spot far enough away from the house. I slowed to a stop next to her.

Rosalie made a gesture toward Renesmee, and I hesitated before giving her to the bloodsucker. Nessie put a hand to Rosalie's neck.

"That's what we're here to talk about, honey." Her face went to me as she said the words, mentally telling me what Renesmee wanted. Bella, of course.

I stepped toward Rosalie, putting a hand on Renesmee.

"Bel_- er -_Mommy," She stuttered, "went to sleep. A very, very deep sleep." Nessie put a hand to Rosalie's cheek, leaving a hand on me so I could see the question as well. A picture showed of me waking Renesmee up while she was sleeping.

_Can't you just wake her up?_ she wanted to know.

"That's the thing, Nessie. She will never wake up." I said softly. Another image. One of a grave-stone.

She understood what had happened, without the sugar-coating. She understood that Bella had died giving birth to her.

Not the sort of cry I was used to. Not the cry of not getting what she wanted. She was crying for the loss of the mother she would never see again. The mother she had loved.

I finally let the tears that I had been holding back for so long overflow and stream down my face. I could feel the body-racking sobs of Rosalie underneath my arm.

We were all mourning over her death.

After a while I strightened up. It was getting darker.

"Rosalie, we should start heading back." I said through my stream of tears. My voice was suprisingly clear.

She nodded and darted towards the house with Renesmee in her arms. I ran after her. As we neared the house, Rosalie slowed so i could catch up.

We walked in together.

The atmosphere in the house was strange. Not sadness, but not happiness, either. Almost an ackward silence. And then, shouting.

"What do you mean she's _not there_? She is sitting _right there_!" I turn a corner and see Edward, frustration written across his face, pointing toward an empty couch.

"Edward, son, there is _no one_ sitting on the couch, especially not Bella." Carlisle said softly.

Oh. So that's what this was about. Edward was hallucinating? About _Bella_?

Edward glared at the faces of his family. "What? So you all think I'm _crazy_ or something?" He snarled. His family stared, not answering.

"I'm. Not. _Crazy!_" He shrieked every word. Someone had to break it to him.

I pushed past the family of leeches, reaching Edward. "Where is_-er-_Bella, sittting?" I asked. He pointed sharply to a seat on the couch, still glaring at Carlisle.

I pushed past him. "_Here?_" I pointed to the coushion that I had thought he had pointed to. He nodded.

And than, making sure he was looking at me, I sat right where Bella was suppose to be.


	5. Edward Chap 5

"What do you mean she's _not there_? She is sitting _right there!_" I shouted in frustration, pointing to Bella on the couch. In the corner of my eye I saw Jacob come in, but I wasn't worried about him.

"Edward, son, there is _no one_ sitting on that couch, especially not Bella." Carlisle said softly, almost pleading.  
I glared at him, and than at everyone else.

"What? So you all think i'm _crazy_ or something?" I snarled. They all stared at me, _pitying me!_ I've done all I could for this family, and _this_ is how they repay me?

"I'm. Not._ Crazy!_" I shrieked. No. I couldn't be crazy. I just kissed Bella's lips, held her hand even!

Jacob pushed past everyone facing me. It was strange. I still couldn't concentrate on their thoughts.

"Where is_-er-_Bella, sitting?" he asked reluctantly, almost sarcastically.

Knowing exactly where, I pointed sharply at Bella, but still glaring at Carlisle.

He pushed past me, stepping toward Bella.

"_Here?_" he asked. I turned and he was pointing to Bella, almost touching her soft brown curls. She looked panicked, worried. I nodded.

And then, Jacob sat on her.

I shrieked in defiance, but before I could jump at him, I realized what had happened. He had sat _through_ Bella, not on her.

I gasped.

Bella's shocked figure disappeared before my eyes.

And something strange happened.

That mental wall that had been blocking me from people's thoughts, disappeared as well.

I was bombarded with an explosion of noise. I covered my ears, despreate to get away from it, but than I realized, the noise was just everyone's thoughts.

Jacob was smirking, shouting his pride through his thoughts.

"Oh." I whispered quietly. The same hatred that I had felt earlier came back.

I hated everyone, especially Jacob, for taking Bella away from me. Even a_ fake_ Bella was better than a dead one.

And then, that fast heart-beat fluttered in my ear. I focused on her, the thing I hated most of all.

_Poor Mommy! Poor Daddy! And it's all my fault!_ she thought.

I had a sudden urge to comfort her, to tell her that it was all right, and that it wasn't her fault, but mine.

But I repressed the feeling.

_No she was the murderer_ my mind whispered to me.

But there was another piece of me, a small but significant piece, that told me otherwise.

_She is the last piece of Bella I had_-apart from the actual pieces of her that were in my pocket.

The more I thought about it, the more that part of my mind grew.

It laughed in the face of my hatred, and my hatred shrank back, hiding in some dark corner.

I embraced the feeling to comfort Renesmee.

I pushed passed my family, there pressing concern filling my mind.

I stared at the small girl in Rosailie's arms, and she stared back.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ she thought repeatedly. I smiled sadly at her, suddenly reminded of that crushing pain.

I turned away from her and my family, my expression full of the pain that I didnt want anyone to see.

I carefully put on a blank expression and turned back toward her.

She was reaching for me. She wanted to show me everything that had been happening.

I reached for her.


	6. Jacob Chap 6

I thrust an arm out and caught Edward by the arm.

He turned and glared at me.

"Let go of me, _dog_." He snarled.

I stared at him.

_Do you really think I'm going to let you go near her? After what she did?_ I shouted mentally.

"I wasn't going to do anything to her. I don't blame her for anything." He said quietly, so Renesmee couldn't hear.

I glared at him, but it seemed like he was telling the truth. I nodded, letting go of his arm. _But I'm staying close._

He nodded slightly, staring at Renesmee with longing eyes.

He took one step foward and I followed him quickly.

He glared at me, but when he realized I wasn't going away, he sighed and stepped toward her.

He reached out an arm to take her.

Rosalie hissed glaring at Edward. She turned to me, and I nodded slightly.

When she passed Renesmee to him, I tensed slightly.

He glanced at me, his eyes telling me to relax.

Renesmee put a hand to Edward's chest.

"Of course i'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault." Edward said softly to Renesmee.

So he really didnt blame her?

"When have you last been fed?" Edward asked. What did she eat? She wouldn't eat the food I gave her.

Oh yeah.

_Blood._

Renesmee looked up at him, suprise on her face.

"_Renesmee!_ You must feed." he said strictly.

She sighed, obviously giving up on some sort of argument.

She put a hand to Edwards cheek and he chuckled.

It was a strange sound. I hadn't heard it for a long time.

"No, Renesmee." he said amused.

"We're going hunting."


	7. Edward Chap 7

_**Sorry guys! I was going to post this yesterday, but we had a power outage! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jacob grabbed my arm.

I turned and glared at him.

"Let go of me,_ dog_" I snarled.

_Do you really think I'm going to let you go near her? After what she did?_ Jacob shouted mentally.

_Oh._ I thought. I now saw why everyone was so nervous. I had my mind so set on Renesmee, I had forgotten about what people would probably think I was going to do.

I sighed mentally.

"I wasn't going to do anything to her. I don't blame her for anything." I said as quiet and soft as possible, so Renesmee couldn't hear.

He glared at me, thinking over it, trying to detect any lie in what I said.

He nodded, letting go of my arm.

_But I'm staying close_ he said mentally.

I nodded absently, distracted by the sudden movement in Rosalie's arms.

I really needed to comfort her, to tell her it was all right.

I took a step, and Jacob went right along with me.

I glared at him, but then i realized it was probably best he was near. My anger might just kick up again, and I really didn't want to kill the only thing keeping me alive.

I thought about that.

Renesmee really was the only thing keeping me from getting on a flight to Italy right now, and begging for the Voultori to kill me again.

_I loved her._

No matter how much it pained me that Bella was trully gone, _I loved her_.

Even though she killed her, _I loved her_.

I _needed_ her.

I quickly closed the gap between me and Renesmee.

I reached my arm forward to take her from Rosalie's arms.

Rosaile hissed, backing away from me, but I wasn't really worried about her.

I was still reaching when she saw some unheard signal from Jacob.

She hated it, but passed Renesmee over to me.

_Watch yourself,_ she hissed mentally.

I paid her no mind.

Jacob tensed next to me as Renemsee was passed over.

I glanced at him, willing him to relax. I wasn't Jasper, so of course he didn't respond.

Renesmee put a hand to my chest, even though that was unnecessary.

It showed me carrying her, but my face was twisted in rage.

"Of course i'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault." I mumured softly to her.

Everyone's surprise was obvious. It was funny how everyone thought I was going to snap and crush Renesmee in my arms.

They were all tensed up, ready to pounce at me at a moments notice.

Then I felt her thirst.

Her throat was on fire, and she was trying to ignore it, to focus on anything else.

"When have you last been fed?" I asked.

Her mind briefly rested on Jacob spoon feeding her baby food, trying to feed her banana slices, chicken nuggets, pizza, and mashed up carrots. She was disgusted with the taste and refused to eat such things.

But then, she realized, I wasn't talking about human food.

Her mind went blank, trying to come up with an explanation.

"_Renesmee!_ You must feed." I said strictly.

She sighed, knowing it wasn't worth the effort of fighting back.

She put an unnecessary hand on my neck.

She pictured a human.

I chuckled, and everyone gasped mentally in surprise. I almost gasped along with them. Such a strange sound coming from my mouth since what had happened.

"No, Renesmee." I said amused. Her mind went blank with confusion.

"We're going hunting."

She put another hand to my chest and pictured a small deer.

"Exactly. Come now, we musn't wait any longer."

I stepped toward the front door.

"Wait, one minute." Jacob said, making me stop in my tracks.

"You didn't think you were going to leave without me, did you?" he stared at me, daring me to reject.

It was probably a good idea anyway.

"Alright, just don't get in the way." I said.

Disappointment crossed his face, almost angry that I didnt start anything with him.

I had to stop myself from laughing aloud.

We walked out into the cool, night air.

I ran ahead, making it to the forest in a matter of seconds, with Jacob running right behind me.

I stopped. I had almost forgotten to check the woods for humans.

I passed Renesmee to Jacob, and his eyes widened in surprise.

I smiled a little.

"I need to check the woods for campers. Wouldn't want any accidents."

"Oh, right, I knew that." he said, sort of stupidly at that. I rolled my eyes.

I leaned in to kiss Renesmee's forehead reflexively. Jacob tensed in response.

"I'll be right back Renesmee." I said.

She nodded.

And then, I was off, smiling to myself the whole way.

Renesmee was my new Bella, only I didn't think of her as a wife, of course.

But as a daughter,

_I loved her._


	8. Jacob Chap 8

Edward stepped toward the front door.

A million thoughts ran through my head at once.

Renesmee swimming across a river and drowning.

Renesmee climbing a tree and falling.

Renesmee getting attacked, by Edward.

I cringed.

"Wait, one minute." I said.

Edward stopped in his tracks.

"You didn't think you were going to leave without me, did you?"

I stared at him, daring him to reject, wanting him to reject.

"Alright, just don't get in the way." he said

Man, and I really, _really_, wanted a fight.

I read the amusement in his eyes.

We darted out into the cool night air, Edward leading the way to the dark forest.

He stopped suddenly and turned, giving Renesmee to me.

My eyes widened.

He smiled.

"I need to check the woods for campers. Wouldn't want any accidents." he said.

"Oh, right, I knew that." I said. Edward rolled his eyes.

He leaned in and kissed Renesmee on her forehead.

I tensed. _What did he think he was doing?_

"I'll be right back Renesmee." he said, smiling.

I felt her nod in my arms.

He was gone in a blink.

"Well, Renesmee, what do you say we do now?"

She was silent.

"Renesmee?" I asked, turning her towards me.

She was looking down, playing with her hands.

"What's wrong, Nessie?"

She put a hand to my chest.

She pictured herself in my arms shaking wildly, and clinging to my chest.

I flinched at the picture.

"You're cold?" I asked, confused.

She shook her head.

She pictured the same image, but than a small deer right afterwards.

"_Oh._" I said, finally getting it. "You're nervous. Don't worry Nessie, there is nothing to be nervous about. It's a natural instinct. You'll do fine."

She hugged me tightly.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

I heard a rustling behind me.

"_Edward?_"

I turned and caught the scent of an unknown vampire.

I slung Renesmee to my back and growled.

In front of me stood a small female. She had pale blond hair and gold eyes.

Wait.

Gold eyes?

I heard Edward gasp behind me.

"No, Irina, she is not what you think. _Just wait!_ I can explain everything."

She snarled.

I heard Renesmee whimper behind me.

I pulled her tighter against my back, trying to control the shudders that were taking control of me.

And than she was gone.

"Who was that?" I asked through bared teeth.

"I'll explain later. We need to talk to Alice."

We sprinted through the forest, toward the Cullen's home.

Who was this Irina? With the gold eyes? She was a 'vegetarian' like the Cullen's were, obviously.

But what was she doing here? In Forks?

And what was Edward talking about? '_She is not what you think_'? What's that suppose to mean?

I held Renesmee closer to me.

But whatever it was,

_Nothing_ was going to happen to her.


	9. Edward Chap 9

I thought as I ran through the dark forest, checking for a human scent.

I loved Renesmee. Yes, this was a fact.

But, was the pain still there?

I took a quick look into my mind and flinched.

Yes, it was still there.

The pain was covered up so well, though.

I would have never thought that I would be able to cover up my pain, to manage it at all.

But, impossibly, I did.

Of course it's not like I will just pretend that Bell- _she_ didn't exist.

I stumbled when I thought her name, falling onto my hands and knees.

I breathed deeply.

_Control yourself Edward,_ I thought, _for Renesmee's sake._

I probably should go back before I break down again.

Another thing I shouldn't do:

Be alone.

I darted through the forest to where I had left Jacob

I heard him growl before I could see him.

I ran faster.

A female vampire stood before me, with pale blond hair and golden eyes like mine.

There was only one other clan that looked like that.

Irina glared at me.

She had seen Renesmee.

She had seen her pale skin and her beauty.

But she hadn't heard her heartbeat, or seen her blood through her cheeks.

She was to far for that.

"No, Irina, she is not what you think. _Just wait! _I can explain everything."

_I know what I am seeing!_ she screamed mentally.

She snarled loudly.

Renesmee whimpered.

I looked over to her, to make sure she was okay.

I looked back

And she was gone.

For a quick second, I thought about following her, but then I realized I should probably consult Alice first.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked barred teeth, shaking wildly.

"I'll explain later. We need to talk to Alice."

While we ran, I thought.

I knew Irina has had a grudge against us for a while, for backing up the wolves who killed Laurent.

And now, she had something that she could use against us.

Renesmee.

But she wasnt a vampire!

I knew the Volturi wouldn't hesitate to kill us all, not even to look at the evidence!

We had to find a way to make them stop, just long enough to show that Renesmee is half human, and growing every minute of the day!

I just had to find out how.


	10. Jacob Chap 10

_**Sorry Guys! I had put the wrong document into the chapter. Here is the actual one! Sorry again!**_

* * *

We arrived at the Cullen's place in seconds.

Alice was waiting.

"Edward!_ Finally_, I need to talk to you.."

She glanced at me uneasily for a second.

"What? You don't want me listening?" I asked, wondering where the kindness was that I had experienced before.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I can't see clearly when you and Renesmee are around, you know, the whole 'mental block' thing?" she said, clearly frustrated.

_"Oh."_

"Jacob, why don't you go feed Renesmee? We didn't get to hunt, and I'm sure she is hungry. And don't worry, I will tell you everything." Edward assured me.

I guess it was a good idea, since Renesmee probably was hungry.

"Fine," I agreed. "But you better tell me everything when you're done._ Everything._"

He nodded.

I walked into the house and Renesmee put a hand to my chest.

She pictured the 'Irina' vampire again and shuddered.

"It's okay Renesmee. I won't let the leec_- girl,_ touch you."

She leaned into me and whimpered.

I held her closer.

"Well, why don't we get you something to eat, _eh_?"

She nodded.

I entered the huge kitchen to find Rosalie staring at an invisible point on the wall.

She looked horrible, so I was glad that Renesmee's face was hidden in my shoulder.

"Um.._er_..Rosalie?"

Her eyes focused and she looked at me.

"_Uh.._would you mind making a bottle for Renesmee?"

She looked from me to Renesmee.

I noticed how her eyes softened up, and could see that she loved Nessie too.

Strange. Even though Renesmee did what she did, everyone loved her.

But I'm glad that no one hated her. I don't think I would be able to live here if someone did.

Rosalie darted up the staircase to get a blood-pack.

I hated that Renesmee had to drink human blood. _Any_ human blood, even donated.

But I guess we had no choice.

I wasn't going to let Renesmee in the woods. Not when that Irina thing was out there.

Not after she snarled at her.

I fought to control the shudders that were taking control of me once again.

I couldn't even think about it without wanting to kill someone.

Renesmee turned in my arms, looking at me in concern.

She caressed my face with her hand, not showing me anything.

She was.._comforting_ me.

My shaking instantly slowed to a stop.

I held her tightly to my chest.

The microwave beeped, making me jump.

I didn't realize Rosalie had come back.

She handed me the metal bottle.

_Why was this in the microwave_?

I dismissed the thought and handed the warm bottle to Nessie, who gulped it down in seconds.

Rosalie than gave me another, and I handed it to her again.

She drank this one slower, and half way through the bottle, she fell asleep.

I grasped the almost-empty bottle before it fell to the floor, and handed it to Rosalie, not taking my eyes off Renesmee.

This was the first time I had seen her sleep. I had thought she wouldn't be able to, being half vampire and all.

Rosalie watched with me, a small smile breaking through the emotionless mask she had worn for a while now.

"Can..can I hold her?" she asked.

I knew she was just trying to be nice. She usually just took her from my arms, but Renesmee always enjoyed her company, so I didn't argue.

I handed her carefully to Rosalie, making sure not to jostle her in any way to wake her up.

When she was out of my arms, I realized how tired I was.

I stretched and yawned.

"Rosalie, would you mind watching Nessie for a bit? I'm going to go take a nap."

She nodded.

I immediately went into the living room and lay on the couch.

The last thought before I slept was of Bella's face, covered in sweat and blood when birthing Renesmee.

The very last time she smiled.


	11. Edward Chap 11

When we arrived home, Alice was waiting.

I could sense her agitation through her thoughts.

I could see she was trying to show me what she had seen in her vision, but Jacob and Renesmee's presents jammed her thoughts, which frustrated her deeply.

"Edward! _Finally,_ I need to talk to you..."

She glanced at Jacob and Renesmee uneasily, knowing Jacob would take it the wrong way.

He did, of course.

"What? You don't want me listening?" he asked.

His mind quickly flashed back to when Alice had been very kind to him before, back when Alice got 'headaches'.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I can't see clearly when you and Renesmee are around, you know, the whole _'mental block'_ thing?" she said, clearly frustrated.

_"Oh."_

She looked to me, begging me to think of a way to get rid of him.

"Jacob, why don't you go feed Renesmee? We didn't get to hunt, and I'm sure she is hungry. And don't worry, I will tell you everything." I assured him.

He knew that Renesmee was hungry, and accepted the idea of feeding her instead of bickering over if he should leave or not.

"Fine," he agreed. "But you better tell me everything when you're done._ Everything_."

I nodded.

I watched him walk back into the house, and waited untill he was occupied.

A wave of thoughts exploded from Alice's mind.

I concentrated on the vision and all of a sudden I was standing in a field of snow.

A black mass was advancing toward me with supernatural speed.

I could see Aro at the tip of the mass,accompanied by the leaders Marcus and Cauis, and the Guard. Alec and Jane being the worst of them.

Behind the head of the Volturi stood every other guard. With them stood their wives.

_Their wives!_ They have never brought their wives to a battle, not even to watch.

Aro's eyes gleamed with excitement as they started to kill everyone.

I shuddered, and snarled.

Alice's mind went blank as her vision finished.

I looked to her, my face a mask of pure horror.

"There are more of them this time." she said, her mask matching mine.

"I suppose they were not bringing the entire guard, or their wives, before." I whispered.

She shook her head.

"But what would want to make them bring their wives?" she asked.

"Well, I guess Aro wants an audience. He is coming to destroy the biggest coven there ever was. He has waited for this chance for a very long time."

I knew that the Volturi would be involved in before, but who knew they would make it so..._dramatic?_

And guessing from Alice's vision, I don't think they are going to let anyone survive.

I had to think of something.

_Before the snow stuck to the ground._


	12. Jacob Chap 12

My eyes snap open as I hear Renesmee whine loudly.

I sit up sharply and see her fists squeezing desperately on a rock, her forehead creasing with effort.

There is a pile of rocks, or more like a pile of dust, sitting next to her.

"She is trying to crush the rock into powder, as I demonstrated." Rosalie says, leaning on the door frame and nodding toward the pile of dust, a far away look on her face.

"Right, I knew that." I murmured quietly to myself.

Renesmee whined again, reaching toward me.

I strode toward her, and scooped her up.

Wow, she was growing.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" I asked, even though I knew.

She put a warm hand to my neck. She showed Rosalie crushing a rock into powder. She took her hand off my neck and demonstrated what she could do.

She took the rook and squeezed with all the effort possible, but it only made a small imprint, like pressing into hard clay.

I smiled and took the rock from her hands.

I gently squeezed down.

Nothing happened.

I used more force this time, putting as much effort as I could, but I only made a small imprint, exactly like Renesmee.

I couldn't believe this! I couldn't even crush a rock, _like the leeches?_

Renesmee clapped with joy, glad that she wasn't the only one who couldn't do it.

I smiled, glad she was happy.

Edward and Alice walked in.

The tension in the air was suddenly like static.

I looked to Edward, his eyes hallow and lost.

I knew immediately something horrible was coming.

I handed Renesmee to Rosalie, and stepped toward Edward.

"They are coming." he and Alice said simultaneously, sounding scary.

"Who's coming?"

"The Volturi. All of them."

_"What?_ Why?" I asked almost shouting.

"They are coming... to destroy us." Edward whispered, quietly so Renesmee couldn't hear.

_"What!?"_

"Irina, the vampire we encountered she told the Volturi that Renesmee was a vampire child. Which, of course, is a law that, if broken, is unforgivable."

"Why did she do that? What did we do?"

"She had had a grudge against us since Sam's pack had killed Laurent, and since we didn't give her permission to take her revenge, she has been looking for something to use against us, and when this came up, she took the chance."

I took all of that in, trying to make sense of it all.

How are we going to stop the Italian leeches from killing everyone?

"We don't know yet." Edward whispered.

"When are they coming?"

"As soon as the snow sticks to the ground." Alice said, her eyes far away. I could tell she was trying to see if there was any hope for us at all.

I looked at Renesmee, knowing that if a battle had to take place, and we were going to lose, than I was going to escape with her.

I wouldn't let anything happen to her, I wouldn't care if everyone else was fighting to their deaths, all that matters is Renesmee stays safe. Nothing can happen to her.

But that's an extreme plan, an emergency plan.

But I will stick to running away until someone comes up with an idea.

And they better do it fast.


	13. Edward Chap 13

And suddenly it hit me.

"People!" I exclaimed.

Alice and Jacob looked at me in confusion.

"What about people?" Jacob asked.

"_Oh!_" Alice said suddenly. "That may just work!"

"Can someone please explain to the normal people what's going on?" Jacob demanded.

"We need people. If we can get a crowd that outnumbers the Volturi, they may hesitate long enough for us to explain ourselves." I explained. I felt the hope flowing through everyone, including myself. "Alice, go find Carlisle."

She nodded and flew through the front door.

At the same time, Jasper came through.

They paused and gave each other loving glances.

I flinched and turned away, heading to the kitchen where I could be alone.

The thoughts came before I could stop them.

Bella and I used to have that.

I could almost imagine her standing next to me, her beautiful chocolate eyes filled with concern. I could almost hear her asking me what was wrong. I could almost feel her lips touching mine, the electricity coursing through both of us.

My body shook and my breathing hitched.

I put my head in my hands, the dry, silent sobs racked my body once more.

I sank to my knees.

I couldn't hold myself together anymore, not for anyone's sake.

That same crushing pain filled me.

I needed escape. I needed something, anything to get me away from the pain.

_The pain, the pain, the pain, the pain._

I couldn't take this anymore.

I put on a careful blank expression and darted into the living room, pausing to kiss Renesmee's forehead.

"Edward?" Jasper asked, feeling the emotion which strangled me.

I couldn't pause for a second more. My careful control was coming to an end.

I rushed out the front door, grabbing a random set of car keys in the process.

Of course the car keys I had grabbed were the ones of Bella's Mercedes Guardian.

I opened the car door and was hit with a blast of Bella's scent.

I welcomed it, but the smell wouldn't help with my grieving.

I put the car in drive and hit the accelerator.

I was way over 100 mph, but it was still to slow. I almost regretted the choice of driving instead of running, but immediately, Bella's scent made me change my mind.

I made it to my destination and ran from there.

All I could think about was Bella. All I could see was Bella. All I could taste, all I could feel was Bella.

_Bella, Bella, Bella._

The meadow was covered in frost from the cold, but I lay down anyway.

I felt the cold, damp earth seeping through my shirt, but I didn't care.

I closed my eyes and breathed in.

The smell of Bella lingered and I touched the ground next to me.

She should have been there. She should have lain next to me, and I should have stared into her eyes, feeling the warmth her body provided.

I put my hand into my pockets and felt the cloth and hair that was lying there.

God, I missed her.

"Why?" I shouted aloud. "Why did you take her from me?"

My voice broke and I sobbed.

"I need to leave." I whispered quietly to myself. "I need to get away from here. Just until I can get myself together."

_But what about Renesmee? _that small part of me asked.

I would miss her horribly. I knew that. But I think she would be okay for the time being. I would be back before the snow stuck to the ground. I would protect her.

But I needed to protect myself first.

It sounded so selfish, but I knew if I came back like this, I would hurt them more than if I disappeared for a while

I got up and walked back to the car.

And I left.


	14. Jacob Chap 14

I glared at Alice

"Where is Edward!?" I demanded.

"He left." she breathes, her eyes glazing over as she checks her visions once more.

"Yeah, I think I realized that." I snap. "Why isn't he _here?_"

"Jacob, I don't think you understood me. He _left_. As in, he is not in the same state we are."

"_What!?_" I shout. My hands start to shake and I fight to control them. "Than where the hell is he?" I ask, my voice tight with control.

What about Renesmee and the Volturi? Was he just going to abandon us when we needed him most?

"Jacob, can you open your eyes and stop thinking about yourself for once!?" Alice yelled. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm not thinking about my-"

"Bella _died,_ Jacob! Do you have any idea what he is going through right now? How would you feel if Renesmee was in her place?"

I flinched.

"I know what he is going through, Alice. " I say softly. "But he can't just leave. Not now."

She nodded.

"I know, but he needs to try to pull himself together. I am sure he doesn't mean to freak us out, but he needs to take care of himself first."

Jasper came from the living room and wrapped an arm around Alice.

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm. It was pure bliss.

I realized than how much I've missed such pleasures.

"Sure, fine, whatever." I mumble. "But he better be here when the time comes."

I walk out into the forest.

Without Jasper's emotion control, I felt anger burning inside me once more.

I shed my clothes and let the shudders take over.

_Oh, hey Jake! We've missed you!_ Seth's boyish voice rang in my head as I ran, my paws thumping heavily on the ground.

_I don't think that's likely_ I thought back.

_You've been hanging out with the Cullen's I assume?_ Leah said acidly.

_Yeah, I have. You got a problem with that?_ But as I said it, my mind briefly flashed to Renesmee.

Leah was silent.

_So how's Bella? _

I stumbled when Seth asked. I had forgotten that they didn't know yet.

Seth howled.

The howl was so full of pain, not very different from my own. I felt Leah miss a step.

Quil and Embry popped in a minute later.

They saw what everyone was thinking and started to howl too.

So much for peace.

I quickly morphed back into my human form and got dressed.

Now I couldn't get Bella off my mind.

I think I understood what Edward was going through now. I would have done the same thing if not for Renesmee.

I ran back to the house to find her being fed by Rosalie.

I sat in the chair across from them and thought.

Was anyone doing anything to find these people who are supposed to join us? And who was supposed to be joining us in the first place?

What was Carlisle doing in that office of his?

Even though I knew I shouldn't bother him, I was curious and wanted to see if he was doing anything to help.

I got up but a voice froze me.

"Uncle Jake, where is Daddy?"

I stared at the small girl in Rosalie's arms.

"W-what did you say?" I stutter.

She sighed.

"Where is Daddy? I haven't seen him in a while." Her voice pierced the air. It was sweet, and strong. Almost like a bell.

Rosalie and I glanced at each other.

"He is...going to be...gone...for awhile." I say hesitantly.

"Where did he go?" she asks in that bell voice of hers again.

"We don't really know, sweetie." Rosalie answers.

Renesmee sighs again.

I give Rosalie a weary glance and go looking for Carlisle.

I softly knock on his office door, half hoping he didn't answer.

Why was I so nervous about bothering him? I never have a problem bothering anyone.

"Come in."

And I do.

"Uh huh...No, no it's fine, I understand why she wouldn't want to come...Wait, what?"

Carlisle looked at me and sighed into the phone.

"Please, can you just try to make it? We really need you...We will explain when you get here...Thank you, very much. I wish your family well...Goodbye."

He snaps the phone closed.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"I was asking Tanya if her family would mind coming down her, to help us out."

"Oh." So the doctor was doing something.

"What would you like, Jacob?"

"I just wanted to see if..any of you needed to go hunting any time soon." I lie. I hold back a shudder at the word hunting.

He sighs with relief.

"Yes, we do."

I start walking back but, a hand touches my shoulder.

I tense and he lets it drop.

"Thank you." he whispers.

I nod and walk away.

I felt bad about the small confrontation.

But hey, what can you do?


	15. Edward Chap 15

I walked up to the wooden house that belonged to the Denali coven.

Tanya had given me good advice before, I hoped she would do it again.

I really didn't know what to do with myself anymore.

I gently knocked on the door.

"Edward!" Tanya gave me a friendly hug.

I smiled.

"How have you and your family been, Tanya?" I ask.

"Well, same old, same old. Please come in. Everyone has gone hunting, so it's just you and me." She gave a little laugh at the end. "How have you been, Edward?"

Her eyes were filled with concern as she watched my face. She had already been told about Bella, I saw.

"Well, that is sort of why I came here in the first place."

"Ah. Well any help you need and I will gladly give it to you." she said, smiling warmly.

"Thank you. It's just, I don't...feel..right. I feel empty." Well, halfway empty anyway. Renesmee still made me feel a little better.

Tanya nodded.

"Yes, I remember the feeling when mom died." I could see the pain behind her eyes from the memory. "It gets better overtime, but you will never forget her. You will never feel like yourself completely. But it was a good decision, to get away from everybody else for a while. You really do need the time to find yourself, and even distract yourself. Just until that pain fades a little into the background."

It was always nice to hear advice from Tanya. Especially sense she has already been through most of this. It's almost like she understands exactly what I am feeling, even if I don't say anything.

I smile a little.

"After a while, you will realize you need to move on with your life. Find a different environment, different people. Maybe even meet someone.."

She stared at me, and I stared at her.

I saw the idea form in her mind.

"No-"

Her lips met mine before I could protest. I tried to turn away without hurting her. But she was stronger than me. I hadn't fed in a while.

But, maybe I could forget about Bella for a minute. Maybe she could be my distraction, she could lead me away from the pain.

I started to kiss back hungrily, pressing her body against mine.

I could almost imagine that this was Bella.

But it felt so wrong.

I dug my hands into her skin, wanting to pull her away, and press her closer at the same time.

She pressed me against the wall and started to unbutton my shirt.

My eyes widened in surprise.

This was wrong. So, so wrong. I was still in love with Bella. I couldn't do this.

My shirt fell to the ground and she removed her hands from my back to shed her.

I leaned away from her and pulled her head back hard.

"Edward, come on.." She lunged for me again.

I shook my head.

"Tanya, stop. I can't do this. It's wrong. So, so wrong. I love Bella. It's just to soon for me."

Her face twisted into a scowl.

She took a step back.

"Edward what is wrong with you! I'm trying to help you move on, at least give you a distraction. But no. You're to caught up in your pathetic little humans death-"

I lunged at her in outrage.

My hand went around her throat and her body slammed into the wall, creating a giant crack and breaking a table in the process.

"Don't you _ever_ call her that again" I snarled, my teeth bared. I slammed her against the wall again. "You hear me? Her name is _Bella_." I screamed at her.

Her eyes were wide with pure terror.

"Say it!" I shrieked.

"B-B-Bella!" she stuttered.

I let her go and her body slumped against the floor, her face wide with shock.

I stormed out of the house before I killed her.

I felt worse than before. To add on to the pain, and sadness I also had rage.

Horrible, terrifying rage.

I knew I should go in there and apologize, but I couldn't stand it when people spoke bad about her.

I let out a small scream of anger and punched a nearby tree.

The poor thing snapped in half and flew fifty feet, landing with a loud crash.

I stopped and sat down on the cold ground, bringing my knees up to my chest.

I thought of the kiss between me and Tanya, and it made me want to kill myself.

I moaned and fell against the ground, limp.

"I'm a failure." I said to know one in particular. "I'm so sorry Bella."

I lay there until the sky went dark.


	16. Jacob Chap 16

_**Thanks to JustcallmeRiley for last chapters story idea! (Chapter 15) It was greatly appreciated!**_

* * *

"She_ what_?" I shouted in outrage.

"Tanya said she wasn't coming." Carlisle explained dryly.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Alice scowl.

"Damn it, Edward!" she exclaimed.

"What? What did he do now?"

She sighed. "Tanya's not coming because, well, she got in a little...confrontation...with Edward." she said in a small voice. I could tell that it was worse than she let on.

"Of course." I breathed. Even when he wasn't here, he caused trouble.

The thought was strange. Edward? _Causing trouble?_ It just sounded so bizarre.

I glanced toward the stairs, wanting to join Renesmee in sleep, but I couldn't.

For some reason, being on the same floor as Bella had been when she had died, well, it frightened me.

I thought back to when Carlisle had told Charlie that she had died.

He had been devastated, and screamed at Carlisle for not helping her, for not trying hard enough.

I cringed.

I went to the couch instead, hoping that my previous thoughts wouldn't give me any nightmares.

But of course, I didn't even get to lie down before something happened.

A howl ripped through the air and I shot through the front door and shifted to wolf form, not bothering to take my pants off beforehand.

_What's happening?_ I shouted through my mind as my paws flew me through the forest floor, leading me to where the rest of my pack had gathered.

_Vampires. We don't know them. _Leah said, mentally showing me their faces.

Gold eyes.

_Do you want us to kill them?_ Quil asked excitedly.

_No! No, don't do anything. They are friends of the Cullen's._

_Come on! Every time... _Quil muttered to himself.

I arrived and screeched to a halt.

In front of me stood three pale, golden eyed vampires, their expressions surprised and laced with fear

I nodded to them in greeting.

_Seth, I need you to run back to the Cullens place and tell them that their friends are here. _I ordered.

He nodded and quickly complied.

We stood there for a moment, everyone tense and ready.

I quickly ran through the plan we had come up with to stop the Volturi.

_Ah. No wonder. How many are supposed to be coming after this? _Embry asked.

_We don't know yet. Carlisle's still calling around. But expect some vampires, and don't kill them until you know that they aren't friendly's._ I warned, wanting to kill as many bloodsuckers possible, but not wanting to ruin the chance of Renesmee being saved.

Seth arrived with Carlisle and Esmé.

I took a step back and my pack followed.

"Carlisle! Esmé!" The vampire with long, straight, blond hair stepped forward to embrace Carlisle, and then Esmé.

"Hello, Kate. It's so good to see you again." Carlisle said, Esmé smiling at her next to him.

"Eleazar," Carlisle nodded his greetings to the paled, slightly olive skinned, dark-haired vampire. "Carmen." Esmé smiled at the long-haired vampire, looking almost exactly like Eleazar, with the slight olive tone to her skin and dark hair.

"Hello, Carlisle, Esmé." Eleazar said, nodding his greeting as well, and taking Carmen's hand.

"So, why did you call us here, Carlisle? What do you need? We will gladly help you." the one called Kate said.

"Well, it is a bit difficult to explain. It is best to be shown."

Kate nodded.

We headed toward the Cullens place, and when we arrived I found a pair of pants behind a wide oak tree.

I mentally grimaced. I hated the vampires doing nice things for me. It made me feel strange.

None the less, I morphed back to my human form and put them on.

I made it back to the house before Carlisle had started to explain.

"What you are about to see will frighten you. But please, I beg you to let me explain before judging us. It is crucial that you pay attention to every detail."

They all nodded.

"We will try." Kate said.

"Jacob," Carlisle turned to me. "Will you bring Renesmee down, please."

The vampires looked at Carlisle with confused expressions.

I nodded.

I hesitantly went up the stairs, the same earlier dread crossing me.

I went into the room Renesmee was in and took her from where she sat with Rosalie.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded.

I took a deep breath and climbed down the stairs


	17. Edward Chap 17

I was still on the ground when the sun came up.

But I didn't want to move.

I just wanted to lie there and wallow in my guilt and pain.

Why did I even think for a second that Tanya could replace my Bella?

I groaned into the damp earth.

How could I think that _she_ could be my distraction? Did I even want one?

_No,_ I thought. _No I don't._

_Than what was Renesmee? _

I thought about that for a second.

I guess Renesmee would be like my morphine. Something to treat my pain, to almost make it fade.

But the pain would still be there. Just hiding in the background.

Small, but noticeable.

_Renesmee._

The one thing that made me, is making me, think twice about going to the Volturi.

Small, but noticeable enough to change my life.

I sighed and made myself stand.

In minutes, I had stolen-er-borrowed a Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo.

I smiled, through my pain.

This car was _fast._

When the road had cleared, I hit the accelerator, the speedometer hitting the 248 mph mark.

I felt bad about taking such an expensive car, but I don't think the person needed it anyway.

I slowed down and stopped to get gas.

I was trying to go fast, but I guess I couldn't change how slow the numbers on the screen went.

I sighed.

All of a sudden I was hit by a picture and not just any picture.

It was a picture of Bella.

I flinched at the image, but at the same time a warm feeling took over me.

It was so amazing to see Bella in a thought that wasn't mine.

I looked over from where the thought was coming from and saw someone unexpected.

Charlie.

All of his thoughts and feelings washed over me.

Pain, guilt, sadness, despair, depression.

An echo of my own.

He felt my eyes on him and glanced my way.

I saw myself through his eyes.

My dirt covered jacket was unzipped and my chest was bare, thanks to Tanya. My hair was a mess, with mud and grass caked into it. My black eyes.

And my face, filled with such emotion, such despair and pain.

I flinched again.

All of a sudden there was anger in Charlies face and his mind. Such hatred.

For me.

He rushed toward me.

"Look what you did to her! Do you see what you did?" he screamed.

His fist came up, trying to connect with my face.

I quickly and gently grabbed it before he broke his hand.

"Charlie, _stop._" I said gently.

He tried to hit me with his other hand, and I grabbed that one too.

He screamed in outrage.

His foot flew up, and in a flash, I had his two hands in one of mine and his foot in the other.

I dropped his foot, and, as gently as possible, pushed him backwards.

He fell to the floor.

"You murdered her!" he screamed. "You took her away from me and you killed her! You-"

"_Do you think I don't know what I did!_" I shouted, so loudly that Charlie was silent. "Do you think I don't feel guilty _everyday_? Every _second_? Do you think that I don't feel the pain?" My voice broke. "Do you think I don't feel it? Every minute, every _second_ of the day I think of her! I feel the pain like someone ripped my soul into shreds. Like a knife. I don't even know why, _how,_ I'm still here! Why I haven't just_ killed_ myself yet!"

"I loved h-"

"Well so did I! I loved her with _every piece_ of my body, my mind, my_ soul!" _My body shook horribly, and I slid against the small wall next to the gas pump, bringing my knees up to my chest and trying to control the sobs that were taking over. "_I_ loved her."

I put my head in my hands and, without tears, I sobbed heavily.

The next thing I knew, Charlie was next to me, tears streaming down his face. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"You and me both, kid."

Right then, I realized it.

I was not alone.


	18. Jacob Chap 18

_**Sorry for the delay! School has been hectic. **_

* * *

Eleazar took a step back, pulling Carmen behind him protectively.

_"Carlisle.."_ He spoke with warning.

"Wait! I told you not to judge. Listen. Can you not hear the child's heartbeat?"

It was silent for a moment as they all studied Renesmee closely.

_"Yes,"_ Kate whispered, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Yes, I hear it."

"How odd.." Carmen spoke from behind Eleazar, leaning around him to stare at her.

"What is she?" Kate asked, taking a step forward.

I took a step back and held back a growl, clutching Renesmee close to my chest.

"Jacob..." Carlisle began.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I said quickly, relaxing my hold on Renesmee and trying to calm myself down.

"She is half human, half vampire. The daughter of Bella and Edward." I flinched at Bella's name.

They all gasped.

"How is that possible?" Eleazar exclaimed.

Carlisle shook his head.

"We don't know."

"Where is Edward?" Carmen asked.

Carlisle and I looked at each other.

"Gone." I said.

"Without Renesmee and Bella?" Kate laughed.

I felt the friction in the air increase, and obviously Kate felt it too.

"What happened?" she asked.

I hadn't realized that they were unaware of the past events.

Carlisle glanced at me, but I stared straight ahead, stone faced.

Renesmee hid her face in my shoulder.

"Well, Kate, Bella passed away during child-birth."

All of them gasped in shock.

"Oh. I am sorry for your loss."

Eleazar looked troubled.

Seconds pasted with no words.

Renesmee put a hand to my chest, lifting her head, and pictured herself touching one of the vampires.

"Ah..so the little one has a gift." Eleazar said.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Eleazar has a gift to be able to tell when other people have a gift." Carlisle explained.

Kate's face shone with excitement.

"Can you show me?" she asked.

Renesmee reached a hand out and Kate happily walked into it.

She jumped back just as quickly.

"What happened, Kate?" Eleazar asked, worried.

"That was so strange!" Kate said in a far away voice.

"Tell us! What happened?" Carmen asked.

"She..showed me..a picture."

"Of what?" I asked.

Kate stared at me.

"Of you...and Irina."

"Ah."

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Eleazar asked.

Carlisle sighed.

"Irina..saw Jacob..and Renesmee..while they were out hunting. She thought Renesmee was an immortal child and before we could stop her..she left to tell the Volturi."

They gasped again.

"I'm sorry!" Kate exclaimed. "We didn't know anything! How could she do this..?"

"No, it wasn't your fault." Carlisle said sadly. "But you why we need your help."

"You want us to fight the Volturi? That's a death wish!" Eleazar shouted.

Carmen stepped out from behind Eleazar

"We will help you. _I_ will help you."

"No-" he started.

"Eleazar, we owe these people our_ lives_! We deserted them the last time, and I refuse to do it again!"

"Please, listen. We do not want you to fight them, you see," Carlisle said. "We want to gather a large enough crowd to make the Volturi hesitate. Just so we could show that Renesmee is half-human, and not an immortal child. We need you to add to the group and help present evidence that Renesmee is growing, that she has blood running through her veins!"

Kate stepped forward.

"I will stand with you."

"As will I." Carmen stated.

They both looked at Eleazar.

He stood silent, staring at Carmen with worried eyes.

Finally, he sighed.

"As will I."

Carlisle glanced between the three of them.

"Thank you, so much."

Kate nodded.

"One question though, Carlisle." Eleazar said. "When shall they arrive?"

Renesmee spoke with that high-pitched, bell-like voice of hers.

"When the snow falls."


	19. Edward Chap 19

"So what brought you to Alaska, Charlie?" I asked, pretending to take a sip of my coffee.

He glances at me with sad eyes.

"I was just driving I guess." He shrugs and sips at his coffee.

In his mind, I knew it was more than that.

He was driving to get away, hoping that maybe he could outrun his sorrow.

I only nodded though, knowing he didn't really want me to know that.

"And you?" Charlie asks, setting his coffee down.

"I am trying to get away from Forks for a while...visiting some friends of the family...though_ that_ didn't go to well.." I explained, my thoughts wandering to the time with Tanya.

I flinched.

"That bad, huh?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged, gazing down at the table.

We were silent for while, both of our thoughts lingering on Bella.

My phone rang and Charlie jumped.

I looked at the screen and answered.

"Alice." I said, my voice flat.

"Edward, listen. I had a vision. You need to come _home._" Alice said. "A snow storm is coming."

I mentally shut down.

This was too much, it was too soon.

This couldn't be happening.

My small world was crumbling before me.

We weren't ready.

We wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Edward! Listen to me! You need to be here. _Now._"

I snapped to attention, adrenaline flooding me.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

I snapped the phone shut and sat up quickly.

I turned to leave, but remembered Charlie was sitting there.

"Charlie, I have to go. It has been a pleasure speaking-"

He stared at me, dumbfounded.

I quickly scanned his mind, and realized what I had done wrong.

I had gotten up too fast. Inhumanly fast.

"Are you okay, Charlie?" I asked carefully.

He nodded, telling himself he imagined it.

"Goodbye, Edward."

I had a strange feeling that this was the last time I would see him, and felt a tinge of sadness.

I quickly walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Goodbye, Charlie."

I stepped back and rushed away from the small picnic table, careful to go at a human pace.

Once I was out of sight, I sprinted toward forks.

The wind blew my hair back, clearing some of the dried dirt.

The whole time, panic edged my thoughts as I fought to stay calm.

And God was it getting harder.

I arrived in the fifteen minutes I promised Alice.

She was pacing by a tree, near the edge of the forest.

She stopped when she saw me, staring at me with wide, sad eyes.

She reviewed the events that had happened over the time I was gone, and I sighed with relief.

I was glad that the Denali coven had decided to come after all, even after my event with Tanya.

"What does this mean for us? Will we win?" I asked.

She shook her head slightly. "I don't know. The wolves are blocking my vision."

I sighed.

"When will the snowstorm be here?" I asked.

Before Alice answered, I saw the thought in her head.

_Two days._

Just two.

My mind went blank again as I mentally crashed. Again.

Why was this happening to me?

I was aware of Alice shaking me, but I just couldn't respond.

I was frozen with stress, my brain thinking of so many things at once.

Renesmee. Tanya. Charlie. Volturi. Bella.

_Bella._

Carlisle was pulling me into the house, and I saw people's lips moving, but I couldn't hear.

A fog was clouding my vision, like a grey screen.

I passed the Denali coven, taking in each of their shocked faces.

And then, I was being lead past Renesmee.

I stared at her face, the fog clearing as I stared, but my brain stayed unconnected to my body.

Renesmee was the only thing I saw.

Then, I was in a room. Carlisle's office.

There was a terribly bright light shining in my eyes, but after a second it was gone.

I was momentarily blinded, but quickly adjusted again to find Carlisle's mouth opening and closing, his fingers snapping in my face, hitting me lightly, or what I think was lightly, on the cheek.

And then, all of my senses came back suddenly.

Carlisle was shouting, and combined with his thoughts and his snapping it felt like my ears were going to explode.

I reached out without thinking, stopping his hand and shutting his lips.

He pulled back, but didn't make any other sounds.

"Carlisle, can you please bring me Renesmee?" I asked, not trusting myself to move, but wanting to see her.

He nodded and in a flash he was gone.

After a minute of bickering with Jacob, he agreed to let him come with her.

A moment later, Jacob and Renesmee walked in.

Renesmee immediately reached her arms out to me.

I noticed she had grown. A lot.

_How could you just leave like that? _Jacob shouted from his thoughts.

I shrugged.

_Do you realize that you just left her unprotected? What if those vampires had come and-_

"Jacob," I said quietly, at the verge of snapping his neck. "I would appreciate if you stop screaming at me and just go. I really can not handle this at the moment."

He stared at me, opened his mouth, decided against it, and put Renesmee in my arms, stomping his way out and slamming the door.

Renesmee put a unnecessary hand on my cheek.

She wanted to know where I had been.

I sigh. "I had to go away for a bit. Visit some friends.." My mind wandered to Tanya for a second. "Oh, and I saw your grandfather."

_Can I go see him?_ she asked.

"Maybe. We will see." I say, patting her head.

She was silent for a moment.

"We're not ready, are we?" Renesmee asks. I was taken aback for a moment, wondering when she had learned to speak.

I realized she understood the situation much more than I thought.

I kissed her on the forehead. "Hopefully we will be ready in time."

She pressed a hand to my chest.

_Are you mad at me?_

"No! Why would I be mad?"

Through her head, she flashed some pictures of the earlier events.

"This wasn't your fault, Renesmee." I say, shaking my head slightly. "And besides, even if you caused everything, I would still love you."

She smiles sadly.

"I love you too, Daddy."


	20. Jacob Chap 20

_**So sorry for yet another 2 week delay! I will try not to keep you guys waiting that long ever again.**_

* * *

I storm into the living room and throw myself on the couch, ignoring the Denali clan.

Edward was the most frustrating creature that had ever walked the earth. I don't know how Bella had managed it.

I sigh, Bella once again intruding my thoughts.

I wonder when the leeches will have a funeral.

Well, I guess it's not really their decision, is it? It's Charlie's.

Speaking of Charlie, I wonder how he's doing.

My thoughts wander for a couple of minutes before Seth slams his way into the house.

He hadn't been here since Bella passed away.

"Jake, I need to-" His eyes wander to the foreign vampires in the dining area. "Oh, hey!" He says, waving to them.

Kate grins and waves back, walking over to where Seth stands.

"I'm Kate." she says, sticking her hand out, oblivious to Eleazar staring daggers in her back.

"Seth." Seth says, shaking her hand, and oblivious to me staring at him angrily.

"So what do you do around here, Seth?"

"You, know, the usual. Running perimeter, keeping out the bad, keeping in the good." He laughs.

"Sounds fun." Kate grins. "Maybe, I will run with you some time."

"Sure. It would be good to get a change of people out there." He points with his thumb to the door.

I clear my throat. "Uh, Seth, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh! Right." Seth peeks at Kate, embarrassed. "Sam wants to talk to you."

I sigh. "Human?"

"Yeah."

Well, at least I don't have to morph.

"Tell Sam i'll be there in a sec."

Seth nods toward me. "Uh, bye Jake. Bye Kate." He smiles shyly at her.

"Bye Seth!"

I get up from the couch to go check on Renesmee.

I knock on the door where she and Edward sit.

"Come in." Edward calls softly.

I open the door and find Renesmee sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Edward is smiling gently.

"Uh, I just wanted to let you know, I'm going to go see Sam."

He nods, waving me away.

A flash of anger appears and quickly disperses.

I shouldn't be mad if Edward wants time with his daughter. I would too.

I sprint as soon as my feet touch the earth outside, arriving at the edge of the perimeter in seconds.

"Jacob." Sam says, stepping out from the shadows.

"Sam." I nod my greeting. "What do you need?"

"I know something is going on and I have not been informed." he says, looking at me in the eyes as if I was still under his rule.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to run to you when something happened." I snapped, glaring at him with anger.

"I guess your not." Sam says softly, looking at the ground. "But Jacob, this is bigger then you. I can feel it. The pack can feel it. We have already gained three more members in the past four days. Something huge is about to happen. Something you are not telling me."

And he was right. This was bigger than me and my resentment. This was about Renesmee.

I sigh, and spill everything that has happened over the few days.

"We're in." Sam declares.

I nod. "We need all the help we can get. That reminds me, there might be some vampires coming our way. Don't kill them. They are here to help us."

He agrees.

"It was nice to talk to you again, Jacob." Sam says.

I shrug.

When he is gone I sprint back to the house, wanting to spend as much time with Renesmee as possible.

Before the battle begins.


	21. Edward Chap 21

Renesmee shifts in my arms and sighs, dreaming peacefully.

I watch her while she sleeps, smiling a little.

Her dreams flow from her mind to mine.

She dreams of Jacob and I taking each of her hands and leading her down a long hallway. Bright colours swirl on the white walls and she watches, captured in their beauty.

Halfway down the hallway she notices the colours getting darker and the swirls slowing to a stop.

She looks up and notices a doorway leading into a dark room at the end of the hallway.

Her shoes echo on the linoleum floor as she slowly walks toward it.

Jacob and I let go of her hands and, with our backs turned on her, walk back to where we had come.

She looks back, panicking, but instead, takes a deep breath and continues.

As she nears the doorway, a light flicks on.

Renesmee picks up the pace, entering the room without hesitation.

A small fluorescent light-bulb hangs from the ceiling by a string swinging slowly back and forth. A desk with a small chair is jammed in a corner.

And on a long metal table lay a thin figure under a white hospital blanket. The figure is curled up in the fetal position, shivering, its breathing labored.

Renesmee slowly approaches the person with concern, wanting to comfort it in some way.

She gently pulls the blanket away from the persons face.

And there, shivering, naked, filthy and drenched in sweat, was Bella.

I let out a strangled cry, gripping Renesmee closer to me as she slept on.

My Bella lay there staring helplessly at Renesmee, her arms hugging her knees to her chest.

Renesmee put a hand on Bella's dirt covered cheek, pushing the hair back from her face.

"Mommy?" she asks, staring at her in concern.

Bella closes her eyes slowly, and when she opens them, her face is a mask of pure hatred. Hatred that I know would never cross her face once in real life.

"You did this to me." she whispers, her voice sharp.

"I know, Mommy! I'm sor-"

"_You did this to me!_" Bella shrieks. I flinch and Renesmee takes a step back as Bella sits up, fully clothed.

"I'm sorry!" she sobs. "I'm so sorry, Mommy!" Tears blur Renesmee's vision.

As she takes another step back, her back collides with something.

She glances over her shoulder and Jacob and I are standing behind her, glaring sharply, the same look of hatred on our faces.

"I-I didn't know!" she stutters. "I didn't want to hurt you, Mommy! I'm sorry!"

We stalk toward her slowly, grins on all of our faces.

She bumps into the corner of the wall, realizing there is no other way out.

She screams.

I snap out of Renesmee's mind, and find her thrashing wildly in my arms.

I shake her roughly, wanting her out of that nightmare.

"Renesmee!" I say, panic setting in.

Her eyelids snap open.

She flails around wildly again, trying to get out of my arms.

"It's okay, it was only a dream." I say softly, pulling her to my shoulder.

She stops fighting and sobs, her tears soaking into my shirt.

The office door slams open.

Jacob is standing in the door-frame trembling wildly.

"_What did you do to her?_" he growls, voice low.

"She had a nightmare." I say softly, glaring at him.

He immediately relaxes, concern riding his features instead. "Oh." he blinks. "Anything I can do?"

"Can you go get her some food?"

He nods, pats Renesmee on the head, and leaves swiftly.

I picture her dream once again and sigh.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee."


	22. Jacob Chap 22

I carefully pour the blood into a cup, being careful not to spill.

My curiosity was burning. What had Renesmee's nightmare consisted of that had put that strange look into Edward's eyes? Like he had seen a ghost or something?

I pick up the styrofoam cup, full to the brim with blood, and have a strange sense of déjà vu.

The last time I had seen a styrofoam cup, it had spilled over, its contents staining the white couch.

The last time Bella was alive.

I sighed, choosing to concentrate on the cup of blood other than my thoughts, trying to carefully and quickly walk over to the office without it spilling. I didn't want the other leeches to get a whiff.

Yet again, Seth ran through the front door, slamming it open.

I jumped, and the cup slipped from my grasp, its contents spilling all over my pants and the tile floor of the kitchen.

"Damn it, Seth!" I cursed, trying to pick up the cup before any more could spill.

Seth looked over at me, his eyes widening with surprise.

"Oh. Crap. Sorry, Jake!" he apologized, jogging over and snatching a dishcloth to help clean up.

"Yeah, yeah.." I murmured, kneeling to grab some bleach from under the kitchen sink.

I got up and turned around to find three vampires standing stalk still, eyes wide as they stared at the red contents on the floor.

Eleazar was the first to sprint out the door, dragging along Carmen, and Kate following.

I sighed with relief, pouring bleach over another dishcloth and scrubbing at the floor.

"What happened?" Edward asks, holding Renesmee in his arms.

"I just spilled the-er-blood." I explained, grimacing at the word 'blood'.

"It was my fault, Edward. Sorry about the mess." Seth says apologetically, rinsing his dishcloth in the sink.

"It's fine. Accidents happen." Edward says, nodding toward Seth. "But can you try to be more careful? We don't want to scare off our help."

Seth nods.

Once the spill was thoroughly cleaned, I went to the couch to relax for a bit. But of course, before I even sat down, there was a knock on the door.

Edwards face lights up, and he carefully puts Renesmee in my arms as he makes his way to the door.

"Ah! Garrett!" Edward exclaims, pulling him in for a hug.

"Edward, long time no see, eh? Where is my buddy, Carlisle?"

"Carlisle! Look who decided to show up!" Edward shouts, examining Garrett with bright eyes.

Carlisle steps out of his office and greets the vampire the same way Edward had.

"Garrett, what brings you to our home?" Carlisle asks.

"There is word of a battle between you and the Volturi. Is this true?"

Carlisle hesitates before speaking.

"Well, it is not a battle, just a confrontation. We just want to speak with them."

"Of course, Carlisle!" Garrett laughs. "May I join the-er-confrontation?"

"If you are still up to it after we explain, than of course! And please, come in!"

Garrett steps through the threshold, and I examine him with curiosity.

The vampire had sandy, blond hair, with the same pale white skin as the Cullens.

The only difference was that, instead of gold eyes, he had red ones.

I immediately swung Renesmee onto my back and growled, my body trembling wildly.

"Relax, Jacob. He is no harm to Renesmee." Carlisle says softly.

"His eyes, Carlisle." I say through clenched teeth, my voice low.

"I will not harm the little one." Garrett says, studying Renesmee with curiosity, as I look at him.

My tremors die down, but I stay on high alert, watching his every move.

"Who is this beautiful creäture, Carlisle?" Garrett asks.

"Her name is Renesmee. She is Edwards daughter."

"Her skin shines in the sun, yet she has a heartbeat. What is she?"

"A half human, half vampire." Carlisle explains.

"Unbelievable." Garrett murmurs. "Just incredible. And who is the mother of Renesmee? A human, I assume?"

Edward flinches, and Carlisle stiffens.

"Yes, a human. Her name was Bella, Edwards wife."

Pain crosses Edwards features, and he quickly escapes the room.

"I am assuming she did not make it through child-birth."

"No, she didn't." Carlisle says softly.

"I'm sorry."

Carlisle smiles sadly.

"When is this confrontation with the Volturi?" Garrett asks, changing the subject quickly.

Carlisle and I glance at each other.

"Tomorrow."


	23. Edward Chap 23

_**Sorry for the extraordinarily long wait! Please enjoy! Critque is welcome! **_

* * *

I enter my bedroom as the memories of Bella flood my mind.

Closing my eyes, I breathe in her lingering scent, falling face forward on the bed that still stands in the room, having yet to get rid of it.

I breathe in again, relishing in her memory.

I remember how I took out the engagement ring, how I knelt and asked Bella to marry me, how her eyes watered and her face shone.

How much I wish I could go back to that moment.

I reached out and took the pillow from under my face. I held it tight to my chest, holding back a scream.

I shouldn't be here, on the verge of breaking down again. I should be with Renesmee, on what might be my last day with her.

Sighing, I get up from my fetal position, darting through the doors and down the stairs, towards Renesmee.

"Wait, Edward." Rosalie calls from upstairs.

"Yes, Rosalie?"

Thoughts about a book bag flashed in her mind and I followed her, curious.

Up the stairs, and into her room we went. She rummaged in her closet for a moment before producing a small, dark green, book-bag.

"For Renesmee. Just in case."

She threw the bag at me and I quickly unzipped it. It contained a number of papers and large bundles of hundred-dollar bills.

I understood, nodding.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"Anything for my little niece." she said, smiling slightly.

After placing the bag in my room, we make our way back to Renesmee.

Jacob was holding her as she drank from a metal cup.

She saw me and handed the cup to Jacob, reaching out for me.

I quickly gathered her into my arms and noticed how long her hair had gotten. She was defiantly growing, no doubt about that.

She put a hand to my neck, and an image sprouted in my mind of Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar.

"I don't know where they are." I glance at Jacob, but he only shrugs. I hope they would be here in time for the battle.

"I like Carmen." Renesmee says, in that clear, bell-like voice of hers. She grins.

"Well, she likes you too." I tell her, a small smile touching my lips.

"Who wouldn't? You're awesome, Renesmee." Jacob says, beaming.

"I will have to agree." I say, nodding.

Renesmee blushes, and hides in her hair, greatly reminding me of Bella.

I kiss her head and hug her tight.

_I _will_ keep her alive._ I thought. _I will. _


	24. Jacob Chap 24

_**And again with these extraordinary long waits! Sorry about that. But please enjoy.**_

* * *

I stared as Edward held Renesmee close.

By the way he was clinging to her, I don't think he was expecting us to survive this fight.

Edward's eyes snapped open, and he stared at me, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?" His eyes danced with amusement.

"No, Jacob. But I do have to talk to you." He pulled away from Renesmee, though I don't think he wanted to. "Rosalie?"

Rosalie darted to his side in an instant.

"Will you please take Renesmee?" Edward asked. She nodded, and he hesitantly put Renesmee in her arms.

Edward walked to the front door, motioning for me to follow.

I sighed, standing to follow him.

The air was strange outside. I could tell there would be some bad weather soon.

Walking to a place far away from the house, Edward stopped, turning to face me.

"What is this about, Edward?" I asked, getting a little impatient.

"You were right." he said softly.

"About?"

"I don't think we are going to win this fight. We haven't gathered enough people." Edward's eyes swarmed with pain, a large contrast to the earlier amusement.

I stayed silent, waiting for him to finish.

"That's why I need you to promise me something."

_Please, _tell me this wasn't another request to kill him.

Edward smirked, and I cursed silently.

"No, it is not."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Okay, than what?" I asked.

"When the fighting begins, _if _it begins, I need you to take Renesmee and run." My eyes widened with surprise, though I guess I shouldn't have been. I doubt he would be able to live with himself if Renesmee...

I swallowed, not finishing the thought.

Edward continued, ignoring my thought.

"Rosalie has prepared a pack with any materials you would need. Money, passports, birth certificates, etc."

"Oh." I said, not really sure how I was supposed to react to that. I was glad that they had a back-up plan in the first place, but kind of upset that they really didn't have any hope.

"Will you do it?" Edward asked, staring at me seriously.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

He nodded, though he seemed more depressed than before.

"But...what about you?" I asked hesitantly. I couldn't imagine Renesmee without a father. I don't think I wanted to.

"Well, if all goes well, I will try to find you, and bring you back." he shrugged.

"If not," he smirked with dark humor.

"I guess I will join my Bella."


End file.
